She Will Be Loved
by Kisber
Summary: When Gordo and Lizzie have a fight after graduation, the trio splits up. What happens when Gordo receives an invitation to Lizzie's wedding 5 years later? Will old feelings return? A romantic comedy...LGMG? LOTS OF PAIRINGS!:-) RR
1. Default Chapter

** She Will Be Loved**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lizzie McGuire characters...but I DO own Thomas Kenlee or any other characters mentioned in this story. :-) I also DO NOT make up the title of this story. It's the title of a song by the fabulous Maroon 5!!! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Invite  
  
**We, Elizabeth Brook McGuire and Thomas Kyle Kenlee, would like to invite you to witness as we exchange our vows under the old oak tree...   
  
Place: 2498 Old Oak Road  
Blooming, AZ 40741 (A/N: This address is made up)  
Date: July 31st 2010  
Time: (Wedding) 2:00 & (Reception) 2:30 at The Grand Hotel in Blooming. Please R.S.V.P**.  
  
David Gordon read the invitation over and over again. After all these years of bitterness and awkwardness, she was still inviting him to her wedding. He couldn't miss it. He picked up the phone and called his best friend, Miranda Sanchez.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Miranda, did you get an invite?"  
  
"Yeah it just came!!!! Gordo, I'm so excited!!!! She seems so happy!!!" Gordo had to take his ear off the reciever for this response.  
  
"Yeah," he said rolling his eyes and rubbing his ear, "It's in two weeks, are you going?"  
  
"I can read Gordo, yeah I'm going"  
  
"Good, we'll go together. Would like to be my date, Miranda Sanchez?"  
  
"Of course! I would love to be"  
  
They both snickered and said their goodbyes.  
  
Gordo leaned back and sighed. He picked up a picture of the three of them together on senior graduation. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda had been inseparable. Best friends for life and nothing could ever come inbetween them. Or so they thought. Gordo had always loved Lizzie, he just never knew she felt the same. She did. Towards the end of their junior year they had begun dating. They were so happy. _How could I have been so stupid_, he thought.  
  
The every day that picture was taken, graduation day, Lizzie and Gordo attended Ethan Craft's graduation party. It was pretty much a normal teenage party. Drugs, alcohol, sex. Although neither Gordo or Lizzie had done drugs or drank that night...it was still a night they would remember the rest of their lives. That was the night Lizzie gave herself to Gordo. They were in love and one thing led to another. They fell asleep in each others arms, so happy in love.  
  
When Gordo awoke the next morning, he panicked. He didn't know what do do. He felt ashamed that he had stolen this girls innocence. He left her, with nothing but a note.  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
I'm so sorry but I can't do this. I'm not ready for this kind of relationship, and I really don't think you are either. We need to take some time away from each other, and see other people. I'm sorry.  
David Gordon  
  
He dosen't know much about what happened to her after that except that she never spoke to him again. She fell away from the trio, and she became good friends with Kate Sanders. 6 months after they graduated, she and Kate moved to Arizona. She never said goodbye.  
  
He deserved all this, he knew that. When she never called or even looked at him again, he knew he had made a terrible mistake. He had to fix that. He had to try to make everything right again. He still loved her but he knew if he did this right, he would only get one thing back in return. A chance for friendship. Thats all he expected.  
  
He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. This was going to be a long day. He stood up to take a long, hot shower.  
  
Hope you guys liked it...please review so I know if I should go on :-)  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Different Plans  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!! IF I WANTED TO INVITE HIM, I WOULD HAVE INVITED HIM. THERE WAS A GOOD REASON HE DIDN'T HAVE AN INVITATION!!!! HE JUST WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE," a very frustrated Elizabeth Mcguire shouted at her fiancee. She had just learned that he had invited Gordo. She had no clue about it. She didn't want him around to mess things up. He always messed thing up.  
"Sweetie please calm down. He used to be your best friend. You talk about him all the on, think about this. Mabey you guys could have a chance to work out whatever happened to you guys," Thomas said. Lizzie had never told him what happened between her and Gordo. He just knows they used to be friends. Lizzie walked outside to the patio to think alone.  
Outside, Lizzie walked over to the oak tree and sat in her favorite chair. The wind was blowing. Dispite the humid July air, she was cold. She didn't know what to do. She still had feelings for Gordo, but she couldn't act on them. She loved Thomas. She wanted to see Gordo so badly, but seeing him would only bring back painful memories and feelings. She knew that. I have to see him, thought Lizzie. She got up off the wooden chair and made her way back to the house.  
"I'm sorry honey, listen if you don't want David to come then he doesn't have to...I just want you to be happy," Thomas said when she walked though the sliding glass doors. "I'll..."  
"No," Lizzie said interupting him. "It's fine that he comes, it will be good seeing him and Miranda again anyways." Thomas smiled, he knew she was going to say that.  
"Good, well then I'll prepare the guest rooms, you invited them over for the week right?" asked Thomas.  
"No, I invited Miranda but she said that she couldn't leave Gordo because they were going together. I'll write to Gordo and invite him over sooner though...I miss them both, the sooner the better."  
  
Dear Gordo,  
It's been a long time. Too long. I know this is short notice, but hear me out anyway. I would like to invite you and Miranda to come down here next week to spend some time with me, before the wedding. Catch up on things. Well thats all really. Please consider it, I would like to see you. Just contact my fiancee when you decide. We'll be waiting for your responce. Our number is 555-1234. Til then...  
Love,  
ELizabeth Brooke McGuire Gordo's hands trembled as he read the letter. Sure, he was going to go to the wedding, but a whole week earlier? He hadn't prepare for Lizzie to do this...to want to be friends again this easily. He didn't think it would be this easy. He picked up the phone and called Miranda.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miranda, listen, Lizzie wrote to me and asked me to come a week earlier. I don't think it's a good idea...I mean after all these years...I just don't know."  
  
"Really, welll thats great Gordo!!! Listen to me...we need to go. You guys really should work things out between you guys before the wedding. Come on Gordo, she used to be your BEST FRIEND. She needs you right now....what do you say?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please Gordo"  
  
"Alright, if thats what you want to do, I can't disagree with my date" Gordo smile as he said this.  
  
"Thank you Gordo."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well I have to go...I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Wait Gordo!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you Gordo. It's not the best friend kind of "love" either. I have felt this way for a long time. I"m sorry I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I wanted to tell you. You don't have to say it back or anything. I just wanted to tell you." Gordo couldn't belive his ears...Miranda loved him!!!! Wow, this was some thing he thought he would never hear. He thought for a moment and decided to tell her the truth.  
  
"I love you too." Miranda gave a little squeal on the other end. "Why don't you come over...to talk" After more sqealing on the other end, Miranda replied that she would be over in about an hour.  
Gordo hung up the phone satisfied...he really did love Miranda. He had just been so hung up on Lizzie latley to have relized it. He smiled to himself and went to the kitchen to make Miranda and himself some lunch.  
  
hope you guys liked it:-) please review and thanks to the ones who did review. 


End file.
